


Star Childe

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain was both better and worse this time. (Spoilers for Peacekeeper Wars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Childe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Second Beach Bash Fanfic Challenge at terrafirmascapers.com

The pain was both better and worse this time. She remembered it from before-- the rolling waves of  pressure, the burning, tearing, pushing-- and then the moment it happened, a feeling of great emptiness. This time she knew what to expect, but she had still trembled when the first contraction rippled through her womb.

This little one was different. Special. She’d know that from the beginning. This one was talkative, sending tiny questioning tendrils to her mother way before her first offspring had even become aware. Not that her firstborn had been slow, her first bond with him had been just as strong as with her daughter. His had taken longer,  was harder to maintain. He had been quiet, often keeping his thoughts to himself, whereas this little one was constantly chattering, sending query after query, processing information swiftly.

While still painful, the birth was quick. She had worried that the scar tissue from her son’s delivery would make it harder, and she had torn a little with the last great heave, but she hardly noticed.

She had a daughter. A star bright child, who laughed as she learned what gravity felt like, who spun in circles around her, filling her curious baby senses with everything she could. She was little, pale rose gold with darker blushes of pink along her back and sides. She sparkled in the glow of solar flares, warm, alive and happy.

Moya turned her underbelly towards her daughter, inviting her to tuck in close and be carried along by her greater weight. She sighed, the motion flowing through her, echoing in her halls, causing her passengers, her family, to glance up from their work. The raven haired Sebacean smiled in command, gently running her hand down a rib. She understood what that ripple had meant. Her own child was asleep in his cradle.

Aeryn was right. Hope was a good name for her daughter. Hope was everything. Hope had brought them to this moment. It was a good name, a strong name.


End file.
